A Doll's Melody
by Ino1693
Summary: Words have the power to become what they mean. Whether we notice it or not. She makes her own freedom with such words.Now she wants to experince this warm feeling when she's around him.Such an open flame. Don't Own Bleach. Ulquihime.
1. Birth

** Voice inside my head: Well well well, what have we here?**

**Me: shut up.**

**Kira: Awww! Ino-chan that's not nice!**

**Me: shut up Kira.**

**Kira: *poke* *giggle* no ;3**

**Me: Neh..T_T **

**Kira: *superpoke* *laughing like Yachiru on sugar* **

**Me: *grabs hands* *something snaps***

**Kira: *whimpers* *trys to pull hand away* *fails***

**Me: *sigh* This is the longer in depth version of 'Dolls'**

**Kira: (sitting in the corner) MEANIE!!**

**Me: it's only a dislocation. Do you want to say the rest?**

**Kira:....Ok!! (gets up comes running) So yeah ! Dolls is basically da summery of dis one!**

**Me: and.**

**Kira: *giggle* we don't own any part of bleach!**

**Me: and.**

**Kira: oh yeah! *monotone voice* we don't like to repeat ourselves so if ya really need to hear it, just read the summery.**

**Both: Later.**

* * *

There was once a lonely man, who lived on his own, and who thought himself god. His domain a white grand palace in the desert.

And as a god, he decided upon making himself a companion. One who could ease his loneliness or any other desire he wanted.

While he could not create another like him, he created a doll.

She was a simple doll.

Average height. Long orange glowing, flowing hair. Deep grey eyes.

He gave her a voice.

He taught her how to dance.

And she learned how to sing.

He gave her clothes. Though they reveled so much.

He gave her no name.

They were the only ones there.

He tied strings to her limbs,

And made her dance.

She must always obey her master's orders. She exists only for her master. Whether she liked what he made or asked her to do, she must obey.

At night, he would put her away. Out of the way. Till he wanted to play with her the next day.

She was alone. No one to see. No one to watch her

No one watched as she shakily stood on her own two feet.

Without her master's strings she would practice her beautiful dancing. No one would hear her songs of sadness.

Just dance.

And dance.

And dance.

And sing.

And dance.

All alone.

Then she would sleep

Awaiting her master's orders when the new day came

…

But soon her master came less and less to play with her.

Then one day he left his palace altogether. To go elsewhere. He locked her away, so she would still be there when he returned; leaving her completely alone in the grand white palace.

She freed herself from her chains and explored her home.

After searching many of the white empty rooms, she found something in another.

She found another.

…

She could not see their face, for they had their back to her; sitting on the floor.

She entered the darkly lit room to see.

And be seen by the unseen.

She danced over to the figure on the floor. From the light coming through the now open door, she saw their face.

It was a boy. A teenage looking boy.

He had what looked like tears streaming down his face.

"Green." She whispered. He looked so beautiful. Another thing she noted was a large pure bone white helmet, or at least half helmet on the side of his porcelain face.

She couldn't take her eyes off of his sleeping form. Or at least she thought he was sleeping.

Without warning a pale hand grabbed her and pulled her down to his level. His eyes shot open staring at her with emerald eyes.

"Who are you onna?"

She jumped, trying to free her hand but his grip was absolute. She was not escaping any time soon.

" I am who I am. Master gave me no name to call by. For he is the only one who sees me."

"I see you onna. What are you doing here? Just as you said that master is the only one who sees you, you are not one of my brothers nor are you my sister."

Her eyes widened in shock. "There are more of us?! Where? Should we go find them too?"

He blinked at her. What was she talking about? Only master was allowed to let them move. And yet she was standing on her own feet without master's string from the looks of it. 'Interesting.'

" Why is it that you stand without our master's strings? Are you not a doll like the rest of us?"

His question snapped her back to the present. "Huh? Oh!....No I too was created by Master. I don't know. I just got tired of waiting for Master that I stood on my own and learned to walk." She turned away from his searching eyes. "Please don't-!"

"Can you teach me? How to stand and walk on my own?" he asked interrupting her plea.

She looked back at him, surprised. "Oh! Ah sure..I guess. Yes I'll help." She promised.

"Why?" he asked. "You promise but why?"

She gave him a questioning look. "You don't want to learn? But you just-."

" No. I ask why not what I asked. I'm asking why would you promise to help. We are strangers to each other for we have only just met, so why would you help me?" His eyes bore into hers.

" Because I want to." She answered. " I'm almost always alone, except when Master comes to call. So I thought if I helped you, we..you..might-."

" You wish for company. Or something to take the pain away." He stated in a monotone voice. "…If you teach me, I'll be that. Company or the pain reliever."

She smiled. "Thank you." She bent back down to him and hugged him.

He stiffened. Warmth from her body radiated into him, warming everything she touch.

However, they both felt a familiar reiatsu returning and they broke apart. Filled with fear, she turned back to the door. Before she left though, she gave him one last look then fled.

He just sat there in shock. Touching his cheek where her face brushed his in her action, he still felt her warmth there. Odd. The others weren't warm like her. She's different from them alright. Though as he thought about it difference wasn't so bad.

It wasn't five minutes before a figure entered the room looking at the boy on the floor.

"Did you get enough rest Ulquiorra?"

The boy's poker back up.

"Yes Master. I'm rejuvenated to rejoin my brothers and sister."

"Good good. Now come my boy, let us go shall we?"

"Yes Master."

Again he felt the binding powers of his master's strings drag him up and pull forward.

'I really look forward to seeing you again Onna. Help me free myself from this accursed fate that we are all bound to.'

* * *

**is it just me or do I just have too much time on my hands?**

**hmmm... must be the holidays.**

***sigh***

**the computers being a jerk again so this is what I've got for now. If you see any mistakes by all means let me know**

**thank you!**

**you know, I understand why we who are not Tite Kubo -sensei -sama or the authors or creators of said story the characters are from, have to say that we are not Sensei-sama, cause the idea of plagiarism and get the big ass fine is not something any one wants, I get that.**

**I would like to point out something: if we're writing the stuff on FanFic and unless we're using, typing or just want to make a near copy of somebody else's work, then you'd say "oh hey by the way, this isn't completely mine. It was inspired by blah blah blah"**

**I'm only saying this because you know, in the quick time I'm trying to figure out what to say, or what to do next with it, I would only like to mention my Disclaimer once. usually in the summary if I can fix it to make it smaller.**

**so I'm not going to say it in every single chapter.**

**Kira: Ino-chan. I thinks they get it.**

**Me: ...k fine.**

**Kira: K! please leave us a review! (that way Ino-chan doesn't have to continue hurting her self...scary) -she just talks to herself and thinking scary things!- -scary!-**

**Me: lets go Kira. *leaves***

**Kira: Coming! later!**

**Hey wait up!!**


	2. Feel

**Kira: Yehs!!! We're back again!!!*giggle* if only you knew- though I wonder where Big Sis is..hmmmmm...*snicker* you don't know**

**then again what would happen if you did?**

**heheheheh propably more then half would drop dead from the shock**

**then the riots,**

**fan girls going crazy,**

**if it were me I'd take the girl, make her mine, kill the strawberry, find Grimmjow, then go kill Aizen.**

**Lock Huecho Mundo from the rest of the worlds and live happily till she dies, then go find her soul again.**

**But that's just me....heheheheheheheheh..**

**of the 25- maybe 26 (if you count the ones not under their name) how many would come true or be a possibilty if thats what Sensei-sama's going to do...**

**oh! Ino-chan!**

**Me: *blink* *looks up* ........Kira..**

**Kira: ;3 yes?**

**Me: come here.**

**Kira: *comes closer***

**Me: *bangs fist to top of her head* you shouldn't be doing this part. you should be working on the third chapters of 'Melody' and 'living hollows'**

**Kira: Owchi! Owchi! Owchi! Owchi! 'kay!!**

**Me: *sigh* just read the summary if thats what you're looking for.**

**Later**

* * *

She made it safely back to her confined room without being spotted.

Once inside, huffing and panting, she crashed to the floor

She thought about what had happened.

She smiled to herself.

"Tonight, I'll try tonight."

- - -

Her master came to see her and to play.

The string tied themselves to her, but she bared the weight. He took her to a different room than from their usual playroom.

This room was bigger.

This room was grander.

This room was darker.

And this room had others in it.

A wolf whistle echoed throughout. And a couple jeers.

Her master left her in the center and ordered her to entertain.

"What would you like, Master?"

"Anything. Show these ones how you dance."

Her strings tighten and moved her around, like the puppet she was created to be. Her dance was elaborate and stiff. Her eyes blank as she let her master use her. She must obey.

When it was done, she laid at her master's feet.

"Well what do you think, my children?" he asked to the room.

Looking around she saw at least ten shadows. One much bigger than the rest. The others were rather skinny or tall.

"Heh, maybe Harribel should be dancing like that. It'd be a hot sight Master." A sly leery voice rang out.

"Care to repeat the Quinto? I don't think I heard you right?" a female voice snapped.

"Tch. What's so special about her? Huh, Master? She looks just like those weakling humans you're always talking about." An annoyed voice rang just to her right.

She turned to see another male sitting above her.

This one had blue hair, matching his sharp eyes. There was also a …jawbone? on the side of his face.

From what she could see there was only one other female besides her, but the blonde only glared down at her. Hatred in her eyes.

She turned away and saw the one closest to the blonde.

It….

Him.

His green eyes were hard, cold and sharp. Different from before, but it had to have been. It's his eyes. The same tear streaks. The same bone helmet. The same porcelain face.

He looked away from her longing eyes. It was quick but he shook his head once at her.

She too looked away, back up to her master's throne.

Her master's face though was a frown. A disappointing look on his face as he gazed down upon her.

"Hmmm. I see. Then if that's all from you. Then it was pointless to even bring you out. Back to your chains. Ulquiorra."

He stood up at his master's orders. "Yes Master?"

"Return this old useless thing back to where it came from. Once you've done that return back here."

"Yes Master." He bowed then moved in, grabbed her and walked out.

From above, while his other children talked amongst themselves, another figure appeared next to their god.

"Cute little thing isn't she, huh?"

"Yes Gin she is. And she's all mine."

-- -- --

Once they were a good distance away from prying eyes, he set her down.

" Are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't respond. Just stared blankly at him.

" You were lucky. He could have done something worse than just make you dance Onna. He could have giving you to one of them to play with. You would be been destroyed." He told her trying to get a reaction, still only getting her blank stare.

" –sigh- come on. I still have orders to fulfill, whether or not you like them.

Stand up Onna." He ordered.

She felt a familiar light sensation come over her at his words.

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Stand up."

She felt it again. Her legs were lighter. 'Impossible!'

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll drag you up and put you back."

"Say it."

"Stand up. Onna."

"And if I can't?" Hoping her hunch was right.

He grabbed the font of her top and pinned her to the wall. "Then I'll make you. Is really what you are? Just a few words and you're broken? Is this really who you are? Some push over little weakling, who really can't stand for herself?! Then why should I expect you to keep anything you say true?"

She had a smile on her face despite the pain. "How do you feel? Can you still feel it bearing down on you?"

He blinked and checked himself. Disbelieve and realization hit him.

He released her. She did not fall to the floor though. She stood standing facing him

"How does it feel Ulquiorra?"

"This is….on my own?" He couldn't feel it anymore. His wrists were light as air. His ankles free.

"How?!" He gazed at her for an answer. "What did you do?!"

She shook her head

"Un uh. You did this on your own. You released yourself from the binding. It just two this time to figure it.

"Then how did you do it?" he asked, still stunned.

"I don't know. I think I had the will to do it at the time. From then, I remember this feeling and choose to keep it."

"That's all it took? Just the simple words to cut them." He murmured.

His eyes darted back at her, remembering last time. He wanted to make sure that _that_ wasn't a fluke.

He opened the door to her cell. She entered with high spirits, happy with his success.

From behind, she heard the door swing shut and turned to see him staring at her.

He crossed the room, closing the distance between them.

"Ulquiorra? What's-?" she tried before she found his hands stroking her cheeks. She felt blood rush to her face and blushed crimson

"Your warm. Just like before." He whispered. His hand ghosted over her body, dying to feel more. Dying to find more contact with her skin.

She moaned and sighed when he found a sweet spot on her skin. Which only fueled his actions with acceleration.

Her top fell to the floor, opening more of her body up to him. His hands played with her breasts. Fiddling with them, squeezing and twisting them however they went.

She caught the zipper of his coat, pulling it down, shedding it to reveal his pale hard skin. Her fingers traced over every muscle and abs.

His arms snaked around her, pulling her to his body. Her warmth like an open flame.

She pulled back a little to look up at him. Stretching on her toes, she inched closer to his face, wondering how it would feel to her. He mirrored her, leaning so their lips were nearly touching.

Then his head suddenly snapped up. Quickly he pushed himself away from her. They were both panting from it all. Adrenaline and excitement in the air, she frowned at the broken contact.

"I have to go." He panted. Collecting his coat, he looked back at her. "Stay here till I come back for you. It'll be less likely for anyone to question me walking around."

He gave her one last look before he disappeared back down the hall.

She shut the door and collapsed again. Well she wasn't going to be sleeping for a while. Un uh. Too aroused.

She thought about it. This hot feeling was new to her. What was this? She's never felt it. Not when Master had first given her life. Not when she first stood on her own, or when she danced with her heart.

.….Her heart. The thing her master was starting to crave.

When she had first danced to her master, he had asked her if she'd give him her heart. Not understanding what he had meant she questioned him. He waved her off, telling her nothing. Till a later time.

Her thoughts didn't last on her expecting master, instead floating back on to her new companion. She squealed in excitement from the memory. His skin felt so right against hers.

They were treading in dangerous waters, she knew that but still. The match has been struck. And so much to burn.

- - - - -

The halls echoed with his footsteps as the strings pulled him back to the hall. Every once and a while a servant slid past to continue their duties. 'These ones," he noted. "are never going to experience this freedom no matter how hard they try. Trash."

As he came closer to his destination, he heard the unforgettable ear splitting screams of another.

One in torturous pain.

One who was about to…

Silence.

And the mad cheers of the victor.

Ulquiorra stepped back in to see what it was.

Grimmjow was let loose again.

The remnants of the other doll lay broken and contorted.

Another they called Luppi.

The look gave him an idea to the cruelty of their master.

he had a feeling, yes a feeling that should his master find out about their newly found freedom, it would grant them the same fate as the smashed familiar on the floor before him.

Another thing he noticed. Luppi's 'heart'. The round orb was the only thing intact. Why? Were their 'hearts' strong enough to survive destruction?

Retaking his place next to his sister, he questioned the execution.

"He made a comment on the dancing girl. Master didn't approve, so Grimmjow was released to 'play'." She told him.

'So Master does still consider her his, enough even to the destruction of us.' he contemplated. 'So how to ask without drawing attention to that subject.'

"Aizen- sama."

Their master turned to face his fourth. "Yes? What is it Ulquiorra?"

"Master I believe, that there is something wrong with my body."

* * *

**;3 this is fun *snicker* **

**wonder what Aizen's going to say**

**please by all means let me know what you think.**

**Really need to hear from people. I'll take anybody's review**


End file.
